


Vendetta

by Arrianator416



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Ending, Cheating, M/M, Revenge, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrianator416/pseuds/Arrianator416
Summary: Derek cheats on Stiles. Stiles plans his revenge. But not your conventional revenge. Something more... Intense.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I was listening to Numb by Marina and The Diamonds and just thought about this  
> I hope you enjoy :)

 

At first, when Derek cheated on him , he felt incredibly sad. Just broken, without a purpose to live. And Derek didn't just cheat on him with any girl. He cheated on him with Stiles' best friend, Lauren. 

Everytime Scott or anyone from the pack tried to talk to him, he told them to fuck off. Not just his friends though, his dad too. He didn't come out of his room other than for school, and even there, hew as alone and didn't try to talk to anyone or let anyone talk to him. Derek tried to talk to him multiple times, but he would just put on his sunglasses and walk away. One time Derek tried to grab his arm and hold him in place so that they could talk, but Stiles only took of his sunglasses, shot him a murderous look and pulled his arm out of Derek's reach.

 

With time though, Stiles started to feel numb. There was one emotion he did feel though. A need for revenge. But not just any typical revenge, he wanted something more... long term.

Something he knew would damage Derek heaviliy. 

Stiles believed in karma, and that everything you do comes back to you. But that wasn't enough. He wanted Derek to suffer, and he didn't care if he went to hell because of it.

And so, he made a plan.

He would write a letter, and commit suicide. Not the most mentally-stable thing to do, but Stiles was never normal. His life wasn't normal, and the only thing normal he had, which was his relationship, was now gone. So he had nothing left to lose. His friends and family could move on. He knew that, eventually, with time, they would. But Derek... He wanted to make sure he didn't. He didn't deserve to. Not after what he did.

But the thing is, if he wrote the letter like he was angry, like he wanted revenge, he would be viewed as the bad guy. So he had to act innocent. 

So he started to write it.

" _Derek_

_I know you didn't meant to cheat on me. I loved you with all my heart, and I want to see you happy, but you broke me_

_You destroyed any desire of me to live_

_But I still love you._

_I always will._

_I want you to be happy, so you can stay with Lauren. I wish you both the best, and I will be watching you from wherever I am_

 

_Love,_

_Stiles_ "

 

He figured that would work. He knew Derek would never recover from this, and he would never be able to find someone else. Or so he hoped.

He put the letter into a red envelope, and sealed it. 

He hid the letter somewhere in his room, and went to sleep. It was too late to do it today. Tomorrow, he would leave the letter in Derek's loft, and do it.

 

\----------+----------

When he woke up, he wanted to make sure the pack and his dad knew that he loved them. Because he did. But his thirst for revenge was bigger than any love.

So he got dressed, and went to the kitchen to have breakfast.

 

He finished breakfast just as his dad was going down the stairs. He began to head for the door to go to school, but he stopped when his hand touched the knob

"Umm... Dad?"

"What's up kiddo?" 

"I... I love you" And he walked out the door.

 

\----------+----------

He wasn't going to go to classes though, he just wanted to say goodbye to the pack. Even if it was only considered a goodbye by him and not them.

 

He saw Scott get out of his bike and he went to talk to him.

"Scott?"

Scott, weirded out because Stiles hadn't talked to him, or anyone, replied "Stiles god! How are you?"

"I just... I love you okay? Tell the pack I love them too" He hugged Scott

He backed off and started walking towards his car.

"Stiles wait!" He heart on the distance, but he kept on walking.

 

\----------+----------

The next stop, Derek's loft. 

He pulled over and went up the stairs.

His head kept replaying all the memories of his and Derek's relatonship, making his heart ache. But he wasn't going to allow this. Derek had made enough damage to him.

He slid the envelope under the door, and left.

 

\----------+---------- 

The last stop...

He wanted to have a fast death, so he chose to jump off a building.

 

He got on top of a high building and observed the town from there. It was a beautiful view. But it caused nothing on him. No emotion. 

He sat at the edge and closed his eyes. He imagined Derek's face when he saw the letter, and that provoked true joy on him. He laughed out loud, he sounded like a psychopath but he didn't care.

 

He jumped, and watched all of his memories dancing around his head. The first time him and Derek kissed. The first time they had sex. The first time they fought. When Derek gave him a key to his loft. All memories since birth dancing around his head, reminding him of his sad existence.

With a tear rolling down his face, he crashed into the ground.

 

\--------------------

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was this too dark? I feel like it was omg  
> Hopefully you feel as bad as I did when I wrote this :)  
> LMAO Jk hope you enjoyed <3  
> NOTE: I know it feels a little extreme what Stiles did, but he wasn't the most mentally stable to begin with.


End file.
